


A real Gentleman

by revengeworld



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeworld/pseuds/revengeworld
Summary: Request:Hello dear. I have a request for you ♥ How about Connor reading in books and watching movies and so on because he slowly but surely fell in love with that woman (polive co worker, whatever, but they are very close already) but has no idea how love works? Like he reads about flirting and how he should touch her, approach her and what women like in general. And then he tries to do what he read about / saw and it’s so so cute but also very gentleman like haha- by Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on

“Connor, you are staring at her again.” Lieutenant Anderson mumbled, without even needing to look at his Partner.

Waking out of his daze, the Android averted his eyes from his work colleague.

“I wasn´t staring.” Connor corrected and nervously adjusted his tie.

“Sure and I´m Santa.” Hank shook his head. “Why don´t you just go over and talk to her?”

Risking another look over to Y/N, who was occupied with a few files, Connor sighed.

“I don´t think it is a good moment, she seems very occupied at the moment.” Turning his attention back to the desktop in front of him, Connor was studying the case file.

“If you are so interested in her, why don´t you try to get to know her?” taking a sip of his coffee, Hank leaned back in his chair.

“Get to know her …” Connor repeated to himself.

“Hey you guys, do you want to go out for Lunch? I really can´t stand another of Gavins boring storys.” Y/N had come over and rolled her eyes.

“Sure.” Taking his Jacket, Hank nodded to Connor who quickly stood up and followed them.

They were talking about the current case they were working on, when they arrived at a small Bistro at the end of the street.  
Since a few month back, Y/N was a new addition to their team as a Crime statistics analyst. She was mostly in the office and not on the actually crime scenes, which Connor mostly preferred since she would be more safer there.

But on the other Hand Gavin had more time to get on her nerves.

“Is he alright? He is more quiet then usual?” she whispered to Hank while looking over her shoulder to Connor, who just looked into nothingness and seemed to be caught up in his own thoughts.

“Oh he is just thinking about the case.” Hank tried to distract her from it.

“He never stops, huh? Really admirable.” she smiled and sat down on the small table.

They had a nice calm lunch together, even though Connor didn´t say much and just sat their mostly quiet, which made Y/N worry and Hank could only roll his Eyes at the boy.

When they returned to the office, Hank watched the helpless attempts from Connor to strike up a conversation with her, but most of the times it just failed, Connor didn´t wanted to interrupt her work and so he sat there at his own place, watching how she was slightly nodding her head to the music she was listen to.

Hacking into her Player he easily could listen to the songs she listened to and they quietly echoed in his head. It wasn´t much, but for him it was a little bit like he got closer to her.

 

“Okay I really can´t watch this any more.” Hank sighed and took Connor home with him after work.

Driving with the boy through town they came home with a bunch of DVDs and Books. Since Connor didn´t need sleep he would have enough time to prepare himself for the next day.

“So your gonna watch and learn boy! Because your tries were pathetic!” the old Lieutenant scoffed.

“Can´t you give me any advises?” Connor asked, but Hank only started to laugh almost hysterical. Sighing the Android looked at the Mountain of Material.

This would be a long Night, even for him.

 

With a freshly filled Databank, an approach without making an idiot of himself at least, Connor seemed ready this time.

But it didn´t took long to see that the stuff Hank had shown him was just useless. It failed already when Connor tried to greet Y/N in the morning. Trying to lean against the wall, like the cool guys he saw in the movies, he tried to show her a wide grin.

When Y/N saw him, she almost immediately burst out into laughter and his smile fell. He was standing too far from the wall so his lean looked more like a crooked back.

“Are you trying to imitate Gavin?” she giggled and Connor quickly straightened his back and jacket.

“Maybe…” he answered vague and hoped she wouldn´t notice his poor attempt.

“But you need to work at his smile, yours is much more cute then his.” taking a step closer, she adjusted his tie for him that had slightly loosened and continued the walk to her desk.

“Cute…” Connor mumbled to himself, before a small smirk showed up on his lips. With wide steps he followed her into the office.

Of course Hank tried to be a good wingman and ordered Connor to help Y/N with her paperwork, since she was basically drowning in it.

“Thank you, but doesn´t Hank need you with the investigation?” she asked.

“He will be fine, it is just a small case.” he assured her, knowing that she worried that she might be a burden for him.

“Besides, we are a Team.” Connor smiled at her and she only could smile back at him.

It took them days to get through the Files, since Gavin and other officers filled her desk to the brim, but at least she had Connor who was such an enormous help and she would have been glad with just his company. His small witty jokes and his sweet little flirting attempts. Y/N didn´t even register it as flirting at first, since she always remembered how focused he normally was on his job., but now that the two of them had spend more time with each other, she finally got to see his dorky and sweet side. And she couldn´t deny that she found it extremely cute and attractive.

Of course she noticed that some of his pick up lines where indeed from famous movies, but knowing Connor it was probably the best he could do.

But it wasn´t just the pick up lines that made her swoon, his sweet little gestures like the times he helped her in her jacket or brought her her tea when she seemed exhausted, holding the door open for her, just all the small things a real gentleman would do.

Sitting on her desk again, it had already gotten pretty late but both of them wanted to power through it since they were almost done with it. They were the only ones left in the office.

Sharing her headphones, they both listened to her music while they sat very close together, looking over the last analyses.

Both of them wanted to turn to the next page and their hands collided lightly. Quickly apologizing to each other she looked up in Connors warm brown eyes, while their hands slowly connected.

Having their pinkys hooked, they were just caught in the others eyes until they suddenly got interrupted by an annoying voice.

“Oh Y/N I didn´t expect you to still be here.” Gavin was coming around the corner, while Y/N and Connor brought a little bit of space back between them, but under the table they still held onto the others hand.

“Thanks to you Gavin, I still had work to do.” she answered sarcastically sweet, of course that idiot didn´t even seem to understand her frustration.

But maybe she should be thankful, then thanks to Gavin, she got closer to Connor something she didn´t even know she wanted until these last few days.

Grabbing something he probably had forgotten on his desk, Gavin soon stood in front of hers and leaned onto it.

“Hey you damn tincan, how about you go get recycled and let the real humans talk here.” but before Connor could answer anything, Y/N already stood up and had already pushed the other man back.

“He is more human then you ever will be! Come Connor, we don´t need this.” grabbing her stuff, she still held onto the Androids hand and pulled him away from this idiot of a human being.

Following her with the widest smile, Connor finally had the courage to ask her the question Hank had taught him.

“Would you like to go on … a date with me?”

Starting to chuckle softly, Y/N cuddled against his arm.

“It would be my pleasure.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on Jul 7th, 2018

“Hank?” calling out to the old Man, Connor pressed down on the Doorbell, before he decided it would take the Lieutenant to long to open the door.

Jumping over the fence of the porch, the Android made his way around the side of the house until he saw the open kitchen window.

Already hanging halfway through the window, Hank only just had stood up from his spot in the couch.

“Hank!”

“Jesus fucking christ! How many times do I have to tell you not to climb through the freaking window! You´re gonna give me a heart attack!” Holding onto the Sofa he placed one hand on his chest, while Sumo already greeted the intruder with wet kisses.

“What in gods name happened?” he asked now taking another cold coke out of the fridge.

“I brought Y/N home and she said yes to a date!” lifting himself up he soon joined Lt Anderson on the kitchen table.

“Well this is good, boy. But you could´ve told me that tomorrow.” he was happy for his Partner, but Connor didn´t need to be so dramatic.

“But I don´t know what to do now. In those movies we watched they mostly got married. Do you think I should propose?” suddenly caught up in his thoughts Connor thought of the various possibility while Hank almost choked on his drink.

“No god no! The poor girl! Seems like we have a lot more work with this then I thought…” looking at Connor, he only tilted his head lightly.

 

“And remember, just be yourself and ask her what she would like to do. You have a mouth so just communicate.” Hank was pushing the android towards Y/Ns desk and Connor slowly approached her with her favourite Tea in hand.

Totally occupied in a new case file, first she didn´t notice him until he placed the cup on her desk.

“Connor, Good Morning!” showing him one of the kindest smiles he had seen in a while, she smirked back down at her.

“Good Morning, Y/N. Would you mind if I take a bit of your time?”

“Not at all. Come sit down. And thank you.” lifting the cup to her mouth she started to blow on the hot beverage, while Connor took the seat in front of her desk.

“Uhm… since I want to arrange our meeting as comfortable as possible….” hearing her small little giggle he stopped mid sentence.

“Did you worry so much about it?” she asked and slowly took his hand.

“I don´t expect anything fancy. If you want we can look for something together, so that we both can enjoy it.” hearing her words and seeing her cute, encouraging smile, he already felt much more calm about this whole situation.

“Y/N! I need you in my office!” Captain Fowler called over to her.

“Oh shoot. Let´s talk about it at Lunch!” grabbing the new files, she quickly rounded her table before pressing a small kiss against Connors cheek, before rushing through the office.

Staying in his seat, Connor had a light smirk on his lips while his fingers reached out for the area her lips had just touched him.

When he lifted his gaze again he could see Hank on his desk, holding up his thumbs in victory.

 

“But they are similar, how can he be not the murder of this one too.” Gavin groaned annoyed, not hiding the fact that he just wanted to end this case.

“Similar but not identical! He wouldn´t just switch something up!” Y/N was as much annoyed as Gavin, but mostly because she needed to help him.

Promptly at noon, Connor slowly approached her and she couldn´t even put into words how happy she was to see him right now.

Almost jumping from her chair she greeted him with a wide beautiful smile.

“Connor!”

“It´s around your usual lunchtime so … are you busy right now?” he always seemed so gentle when he talked to her and it always warmed her heart. Especially since she knew what a badass he actually was. When he interrogated someone or the wild chases Hank had told her about.

“Can´t you see tincan, she is fucking bus….” Gavin wanted to intervene, but Y/N already slapped her hand in his face, to shut him up.

“No I´m free. Let´s go!” grabbing her stuff, Connor offered her his arm, which she gladly took.

They were sitting in Y/N usual Bistro were she ordered her favourite meal.

Connor looked down at the Pad that he had with him to look for a nice location, while she tried to get a good look at it to.

“Anything interesting?” leaning her head against his shoulders her eyes wandered over the list.

“There is an orchestra coming soon. Or a rollerskating bar.” he mumbled quietly, while she looked up at his concentrated face. Connor certainly picked things that had music in them because she always liked to listen to it.

“Is this really okay though. You said you couldn´t enjoy music as much as … well humans.” she always felt uncomfortable to adress that he wasn´t like her, even though she never felt like that he was any different to others.

“That is true, but I would like to learn more about it. I´m at least enjoying it when we are listening to music together.” looking down at her he smiled and she only could give him a shy smirk as an answer.

“I too enjoy our times together.” Y/N admitted.

 

They settled for the roller skating bar for there first date. Hank helped Connor to look somewhat more casual then his usual stiff outfit.

“But what should we talk about? Maybe she doesn´t enjoy herself…” the Android mumbled to himself, while the Lieutenant adjusted Connors hair.

“It will be fine! Just tell her how pretty she looks tonight if you really run out of subjects to talk about. The older man shrugged with his shoulders and Connors brows furrowed.

“But she looks pretty everyday. Wouldn´t she just get tired of this compliment?”

“Oh believe me, Boy. Woman get never tired of it especially if it comes from the guy their liking.” Hank grinned and patted the others shoulder.

Soon Connor was standing in front of her door and knocked lightly. When the door opened he was just amazed how different and relaxed she looked and the words just came out before he could stop them.

“You look very pretty!”

“Oh shut up it´s nothing special.” Y/N waved dismissive with her hand but her smile told him otherwise.Helping her into the selfdriving Taxi, Connor quietly sat himself next to her.

“Can I ask you something?” breaking the silence, the Android looked up at her.

“Of course! Anything.” she smiled encouraging and like so often, Connor almost forgot his words when he saw it.

“I read that music is supposed to be enjoyable, but it seems very conflicting to me how Hank is able to relax with the music he is listening too…” he spoke his concern and Y/N only chuckled for a moment.

“Well different people like different genres in music. Hank probably likes this kind of music since his teens. It´s not my favourite music, but I can see the appeal of it for him.” shrugging lightly with her shoulders and looked outside the window.

“I guess it has a lot to do with what influences you when you grow up. I like a few bands my mother listened to when I was little. Or the Songs from Rock Bands my uncle listened to have this weird nostalgia feeling for me. Until you develop your own taste.”

The Taxi suddenly stopped and Connor quickly helped Y/n out, so excited to finally try this roller skating thing. But as soon as he stepped on the platform with his skates, it was much more harder then he had expected is.

Y/N was holding herself up on the fence on the side, because she couldn´t contain her laughter while Connor just stood completely straight next to her. He could hold his balance that was for sure, but other then that he couldn´t even move one step.

Calming down from her laughter she turned around to Connor while brushing away her laughing tears.

“Okay we do it slow…”holding out her hands, the Android slowly took them.

“Just try to take a step forwards.” Y/N tried to pull him a little bit to get him rolling, but when he tried to move his leg his legs almost snapped back together instintly to hold his balance.

Giggling to herself, Y/N almost burst out in to laughter again, deciding that it was probably better just to show him and let him learn.

It took a while, but soon he got the hang of it and the both of them were gliding over the rink, holding onto each others hands while listening to the music.

Y/N could just smile the whole time, it was such a sweet moment when Connor finally understood how he needed to move his feet and she wished she could just stare at his smile forever.

The two of them were one of the last people, slowly swaying to the music together while their arms were tightly around the others upper body.

At least until they were kindly thrown out since the skate center was closing up for this day. But for him and Y/N this date wouldn´t be over just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumbl on Sep 28th, 2018

Sitting on her desk, Y/N was nervously clicking her pen while throwing a glance at the clock. Connor as still not back from his investigation and at that point she slowly started to worry.

“Looks like your Robo Friend is not coming back today. How about you join me for dinner then.” Gavin leaned down on her desk and had this cocky smile on his lips.

Already rolling her eyes, she looked down at her pad again.

“No thank you I rather eat alone then.” turning in her chair so she didn´t need to look at her co-worker she saw the Android entering the office.

“Connor what happened?” jumping from her chair, it rolled right over Gavins feet, who started to curse, while Y/N ran towards Connor.

“We claimed the stolen Thirium back, but a box fell on me.” he explained but smiled anyway then he was so happy to finally see her today.

“Come on, I help you clean yourself up.” pulling him to one of the bathrooms, Y/N damped a cloth and started to gently brush away the blue stains from his skin.

“Sometimes you really are a little clumsy mhm?” she asked with a light smirk on her lips.

“Maybe a bit.” Connor grinned back and was happy that he could watch her face while she was cleaning his neck. “I have updated my player with the genres you wanted to learn more about. If you want we can listen to it at Lunch.”

Since they had started to go on dates a week ago, Y/N patiently taught him about different genres in music. Today it was time for some classic music.

“Come, we can get you a police jacket for now. I will clean yours at home.” getting him a DPD sweatshirt, they soon were on their way to lunch.

Sitting in small cafe, Y/N was excited to receive her Pancakes and Hot chocolate and while they were waiting she leaned closer to Connor and gently put one of the earphones into his ear.

A soft tone started to play and they soon were enticed by the sweet music. Looking over to Connor, she slowly shook her head.

“You are not supposed to analyse it, just listen to it. Close your eyes.”

With a bit of hesitance Connor slowly closed his eyes while Y/N was enjoying her pancakes. Watching him quietly, she leaned gently against his shoulder after finishing her plate.

Y/N loved the moment when she was able to see how he relaxed and finally could understand more of the feelings music could get across.

“It is much harder without any lyrics.” Connor suddenly stated honestly.

“That is just because you have not imagination yet, but you will get there. I´m sure of it. Even if it would take us years.” surprised Connor opened his eyes again and looked onto his shoulder, were Y/N had leaned her head, her eyes closed.

“Years? You would stay that long with me?” he asked, a little smile tugging at his lips.

“Why so surprised? I think it is a good idea…” looking up at him, Y/N chuckled lightly while Connor suddenly leaned closer down to her.

Staring into his warm brown eyes, her heart suddenly started beating faster when she realised what he was about to do until suddenly her phone started to scream for attention.

Both of them jumped away from the other, before Y/N silenced her phone and greeted Hank on the other line.

“He wants you back at the office, quick.” she informed him and soon they were back in the DPD building, confused about what might have happened.

“What´s going on?” Y/N asked as soon as they entered the office, already trying to pull her jacket of her shoulder, but Gavin pulled it right back in place.

“One of your beloved Tin Cans committed a murder. You´re with me.” he only explained coldly while putting his gun in his holster.

Nodding the slightest, she only grabbed her bag while she looked over to Connor who was talking with Hank.

Y/N didn´t like it, but she grabbed her own gun and shved it into it´s holster after she threw it over her shoulders.

“Will you be alright?” she suddenly heard Connors voice and looked up at the worried Androids face.

“I will be okay. Even though he isn´t really a nice guy, I know Gavin will have my back if needed.” nodding with an encouraging smile, it was more to calm herself.

For just a second she could feel Connors lips against his cheek, before he followed Hank out of the building, Gavin waiting for her while he rolled his eyes.

“So what is the status on the situation?” she asked looking at her pad to immediately type the informations in so the report wouldn´t take long later.

“Android killed his owner, for reasons unknown so far. We are meant to find it and determine what the best options are. If it is hostile we are allowed to…”

“No! Don´t say that.” Y/N quickly interrupted Gavin while tipping away.

“If we can, we will safe him or her!”

“Why do you even care? They´re just machined just like the damn pad you have on your lap right now.” he scoffed while focusing on the road, even though he didn´t need to drive it.

“You´re wrong. They are so much more and if you were finally able to get of your high horse you would notice it too. All this negativity against Android you´ve been fed by those arrogant officers has blinded you into see anything different in them as what you got taught.” Y/N mumbled, while shaking her head.

It was always like that with Gavin when she needed to have a case with him.

“Yeah I remember that when they take over everything and we are fucked.”

“You watched to many SciFi Horror movies.” she only sighed.

“Just try to be nicer and you will see that they are not so bad like you think.” laying a hand on his arm he slowly sighed.

“Fine, just let get this over with.” leaving the car he walked to the trunk and pulled two bulletproof vests and threw one over to Y/N.

It didn´t take them long to find the deviant who had hidden nearby with a knife. Gavin immediately tried to take a shot, pushing his arms up the bullet gladly landed into the ceiling.

“What are you doing?!” he hissed.

“I thought you wanted to try at least!” Y/N hissed back and turned around to the android.

In just half an hour, she had calmed the terrified Android down and gently took the knife out of her hand.

“Everything will be okay, nobody is going to hurt you. We will get you to the Station and you will tell us what happened.” holding out her hand the small Android carefully took it.

“Is everything alright?! We heard a gunshot…” Connor was running into the room and almost crashed into the wall on the other side, Hank followed, completely out of breath.

“We are fine. Y/N has the suspect.” Gavin explained and even carefully put the restrains onto the Android to guide it to the car.

Watching all of this with a little bit of suspicion, Connors eyes followed Gavin before he stepped closer to Y/N.

“Are you really alright?” he asked and grabbed her hands.

“I´m fine Connor. How was it going on your end?” slowly making their way out of the house, the Android was already in the police car.

“We found another suspect. I´m 75,58% sure he is the one who actual killed the victim.”

“That is good to hear, maybe we can spare her from being disassembled. She is a good girl, she was just scared…” crossing her arms in front of her chest, Y/N took a deep breath.

“You are quite sympathetic with the ones you hunt.” Connor stated and watch her troubled face.

“Why shouldn´t I be if she didn´t do anything wrong and just tried to hide to keep herself alive.” shrugging with her shoulders she pressed a quick kiss against Connors cheek.

“We´ll see each other later.”

 

When Connor and Hank arrived at the Police Department, Y/N was already in the interigation room with the female android while he and Hank took the other room, which was connected to a private room were the police officers were watching and listening.

Connor was watching the suspect through the one side mirror until Y/N entered the room.

“Here you are, how is yours going?” Y/N whispered while standing close next to him.

“Not good, he doesn´t really talk and blames all on the other deviant.” crossing his arms in fornt of his chest, Connor only shook his head.

“And yours? What did she tell you?” looking down at Y/N she had a light smile on her face.

“She is really cooperative. Her name is Firis and if this whole thing is over I might take her in.”

“Why would you do that?” Connor asked surprised about this unexpected decision.

“Nobody would take a deviant in. If nobody takes her she would land on a junkyard none the less. I don´t want that to happen to her. She is a good girl that was in a bad place.” she mumbled quietly not to disturb their colluegs, but Connor smiled gently at her.

“That is really kind of you.”

“It is the right thing to do.” she grinned back up at him.

“Besides, she will let you look into her memory, so this case should soon be closed I hope.”

And she was right, as soon as Connor had looked and copied the memory from Firis to himself, the case was achieved and closed.

“I´m done with the documents, so I will be heading home.” Y/N explained while wrapping a scarf around her neck.

“Alright. I will finish the report.” Connor nodded, still a little regretful that this case ruined his chance today.

“Well… uhm that won´t last till late at night, right?” Y/N asked a bit shy, while biting her lip.

“No I don´t think so.” the Android answered.

“Then how about you come to my place today? Our break was pretty short, so I still owe you our little music session.”

With a smirk Connor watched how her cheeks blushed and how nervous she seemed to be to suggest something like this.

“Would 9pm be alright?”

“That would be totally fine!” she smiled.

“Then I will see you later.” pressing a quick kiss on his cheek, she left the office with a little bounce in her steps.


End file.
